No Regrets
by housexbonesobsession
Summary: Booth & Brennan stuck in an elevator. Same thing everyone else is writing. Here goes nothing. "I see it now, Bones. I see it."


**A/N: This is kind of crappy and unrealistic... but I wanted to write something. Reviews do make me quite happy.**

"What the hell was that?" Booth exclaimed, as the elevator jolted to an abrupt stop.

"I believe the elevator has ceased to operate," Brennan responded.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Generally, the title captain is associated with males…and I am in fact, a female."

Booth sighed as he frantically slammed his fist against the large emergency button.

"Booth!" Brennan began. "Repeated pressing of the button will only make it wor-"

Before Brennan could finish her sentence, the power went out, enveloping them in darkness.

Silence filled the elevator, but was broken momentarily by the sound of Booth's heel slamming on the doors as he kicked with as much force as possible.

"We're stuck!" Booth yelled with extreme frustration.

"Although I don't understand your reference, I believe the appropriate response here would be... thank you, captain obvious," Brennan said with a giggle.

"Very funny, Bones..."

"I'm sure the maintenance men will be around to get us out soon."

"I don't live in a fancy apartment like you. The maintenance men are not at my beck and call. Experience tells me we're probably gonna be here for a while. Get comfortable.."

Brennan reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone.

"No service."

Booth did the same.

"Me either. Like I said... get comfortable." _

Brennan used her cell phone to illuminate the inside of her bag, as she searched for something to eat.

"What are you doing there, Bones?"

"I'm looking for food!" she replied.

"Hungry already?"

"Not particularly. However, I do believe eating would be an appropriate way to pass some time... there it is!" she exclaimed, pulling something out of her bag.

"Would you like some of this protein bar, Booth? They're very healthy."

"I'll pass... your healthy food usually doesn't taste too good."

"I happen to find them very pleasing to the taste buds," Brennan replied. "They have a very low fat content as well as 30 grams of protein.."

"Can't get better than that, now can you, Bones?"

"Well, of course other types of food such as fish or certain nuts can provide a healthier source of protein, but this is a very good alternative, if that's what you mean...since I do not currently have any nuts, or even a means of cooking fish-" Brennan stopped, and watched Booth shake his head.

"Oh, you were kidding," Brennan said.

"Yeah, Bones. You eat your bar, I'm fine."

Brennan unwrapped the protein bar and broke a piece off.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I forgot my _stuck in an elevator with your partner_ party pack," Booth replied.

Brennan laughed. "I understand your sarcasm, Booth. That was funny."

"Where are you anyway, Bones?" Booth asked as he laughed along with her.

"Right here on the floor, Booth"

"You're on the floor?" he asked.

"Yes, Booth," Brennan answered. "You said to get comfortable and that is what I am doing. Spending an extended period of time on one's feet can lead to pain in the arch of the foot."

"Not a bad idea," Booth said as he grabbed hold of the metal bar along the elevator walls, and began to lower himself to the ground.

"Ow, Booth!"

Booth found himself not sitting on the hard elevator floor, but on his partner.

"Found you!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes, I see that... but your body weight is- ow, Booth! - slightly overwhelming"

"Sorry Bones," Booth said as he rolled off of her lap, and took a place beside her.

"You are forgiven, Booth"

For a moment they sat without saying anything. The only sound around them being the wind howling outside. This silence, however was short-lived, as Brennan broke it with her inquiry.

"Have you talked to Hannah since you-"

"No" Booth answered, cutting her off. "I haven't," he said, angrily. "And I don't plan to."

Brennan was taken aback by his angry demeanor.

"I-I'm sorry, Booth," Brennan stuttered. "I shouldn't have brought it up. We can talk about something else if you'd like.

"No... let's talk about it, okay? We've been over all of this already. I'm done with Hannah. For good. That has been established. I don't understand why you have to keep bringing it up and questioning me about her!" Booth stopped. "Bones, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

Brennan gathered up the courage to repeat herself.

"I said... you seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Booth sighed. He was beginning to see this was true, but hearing it from her made it so much different.

Brennan continued. "I just want what's best for you, Booth, okay? You're acting as though I have these ulterior motives. I don't. I understand I made a mistake. It's _my_ fault."

"Bones..."

"No Booth, let me finish. No matter how much it hurt see you with Hannah, I just wanted you to be happy. I still am incapable of understanding why you couldn't see that."

"I see it now, Bones. I see it."

He reached out into the darkness, searching for contact with her. When he felt his fingers brush against hers, he grabbed hold of her hand.

"I don't want to have any regrets either, Bones."

She squeezed his hand tight.


End file.
